


A Long Time Coming

by stilinski_wolf



Series: Short & Sweet [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek had been the best of friends for years when a one-night-stand between them changed everything and now everything is awkward and uncomfortable between them.</p><p>But when Stiles happens upon a conversation Derek's having over the phone with Laura, he discovers that his unrequited feelings for Derek might not be so unrequited after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Time Coming

Stiles was…drunk. 

Because here he was, twenty-eight years old, at his best friends wedding, alone. 

Not only that, but Derek Hale was sitting next to him. So to the open bar, it was. 

And then Stiles found himself wandering the hallways of the swanky hotel Scott’s wedding was at, mumbling nonsense to himself. 

He and Derek had…well, they hadn’t really talked for months now. Not after their one night stand. 

Stiles couldn’t believe that he’d screwed everything up between them, can’t believe he’d let it get that far. And now everything was awkward and stilted and uncomfortable. 

Derek had been his closest friend after Scott, maybe even closer, in some ways - Stiles now knew in which ways - and he’d screwed it all up because he hadn’t been able to keep his hands off him.

And now he was alone.

Stiles was humming a song to himself, stumbling along, when he heard Derek’s voice.

Stiles froze, eyes snapping up to the open door in front of him, and then he snuck to the wall next to it, out of sight. Looking in, he saw it was the now empty kitchen of the hotel, and Derek was pacing, talking on the phone to someone.

“No, I mean that we slept together as in had sex. With dicks up places and everything.”

Stiles eyes widened, and he flattened himself against the wall, heart pounding wildly, staring at the opposite wall. 

“I know, TMI, whatever, Laura,” Derek’s voice sounded annoyed, and Stiles swallowed past the lump in his throat. “It’s just…it’s Stiles, you know?”

Stiles could barely even breathe as he listened intently.

“We’ve been friends for over a decade, he’s one of my best friends, and I…I had to go and fuck it all up.”

There was silence then, as Laura said something. 

“I know, but now we can’t even talk, we can barely even look each other, Laura,” Derek said, and Stiles heard the pacing stop for a moment. “And all I want to do the whole time I’m looking at him is grab him by that stupid, sexy suit jacket and kiss him like crazy.”

Stiles’ heart was like a hummingbird’s on his chest, and Stiles’ chest rose and fell quickly with his fast, stuttering breaths. 

Silence, and then, “yeah…yeah, Laura, I do.” 

Silence again, and then, “yes, I mean I’m in love with him.” 

Stiles let out an involuntary squeak, and then he froze, holding his breath with a hand over his mouth as his eyes widened. Fuck.

“Um…Laura, I have to go, I’ll call you back.”

Fuck fuck fuck a duck on a stick. Stiles looked around wildly, trying to find somewhere to hide, but he only got a few hurried steps away before Derek’s voice rang out. 

“Stiles?” 

Stiles gulped, turned around and saw Derek standing there, eyes wide.

“Did you hear that?”

“Um,” Stiles squeaked again, wincing. “I…uh, h-hey, Derek, what’s up?” Stiles stuttered, blinking quickly.

Derek sighed. “You heard that.”

“I…” Stiles swallowed heavily, and didn’t know what else to say.

“Well, there you have it,” Derek said, hands motioning at the kitchen doorway. “That’s how I feel, and believe me, Stiles, I’ve tried to stop, I’ve tried not to, and I…it hasn’t worked.”

“I thought…I thought I’d ruined everything between us,” Stiles breathed, brain finally processing what he’d heard. Derek loved him. Derek was in love with him. 

Derek winced. “Look, Stiles-”

“I love you too,” Stiles blurted, chest heaving, and Derek’s eyes widened, shocked. “I’m in love with you. I have been for years. I just didn’t want to lose you, lose what we have, so I never said anything, and then we…with the…that happened,” Stiles said, and he was surprised at how clear his words sounded. Nothing like an involuntary love confession to make you pretty much sober. “And it was…amazing,” Stiles breathed, saw as Derek slowly started to smile, taking a step towards Stiles. “It was even better than I’d imagined, and believe you me, I’d imagined it a lot. But then morning came and everything was awkward and you said we should forget about it and I agreed and then I left, and then that was that, and so here we are, and I didn’t mean to hear that, you can take it back if you want, it’s not fair for you to not be able to chose to say it to me, I mean-”

“Stiles, shut up,” Derek said, and then closed the gap between them with a laugh and a kiss. 

Stiles gasped as Derek wrapped his arms around him and gathered him close. Stiles guessed he was still a tiny bit drunk, as it took him a long moment to catch on. Or he was just drunk off Derek.

And that was a lame ass thought, Stiles was never ever thinking that again. 

Stiles moaned softly as he got with the program, arms circling around Derek’s neck, sinking into the kiss, greedily kissing Derek’s perfect lips. 

Stiles whimpered as Derek turned them to push Stiles up against the wall, clinging tightly to him. 

_Oh what sweet heaven was this?_ Stiles thought to himself. _And why the fuck am I thinking phrases like that?_

“Stiles, stop thinking so much,” Derek whispered against his lips. 

“Okay,” Stiles breathed, and then he just stopped thinking at all, getting lost in the sensations of Derek’s kiss, of Derek’s arms, of Derek’s everything.

Fuck, who knew Stiles was such a fucking sap.

~*~

When Scott found out, he shouted out a “I knew it!” and turned to Kira, his brand new wife, and held out his hand. “You owe me fifty bucks, babe.”

Stiles groaned and buried his head in Derek’s shoulder, and Derek just sighed happily and wrapped an arm around Stiles’ shoulder, holding him close and never letting him go.


End file.
